Dressed For Success
by LilyGhost
Summary: Stephanie suddenly feels dissatisfied with her job and decides her career needs an immediate boost. A Ranger POV story.


**All characters belong to Janet. Any mistakes are solely mine.**

A knock on the molding around my open door had me turning my head away from the monitor I'd been studying.

"Your one o'clock's here," Woody informed me.

The grin he was trying to hide told me more than anything could that there's something out of the ordinary going on.

"You had to walk all the way over here to tell me that instead of just pushing a button?"

"_Had _to tell you in person? _No_. Did I _really want _to be here for this? _Hell freakin' yeah_!"

"Thanks a lot, Woody," Steph said, coming up behind him and hip-checking him out of her way. "You're going to irritate him and I really _need_ Batman in a good mood. You're as bad as Lester."

He put a hand over his heart. "_Ouch_. Talk about nailing a guy where it hurts, Steph."

"_Leave_," I ordered him.

Steph sighed. "See? He's cranky now. If this doesn't work out, I'm blaming you," she told him.

Woody opened his mouth to say something else, but I sharpened my stare until he shut his trap and did an immediate about-face, leaving us alone. Steph closed the door behind him, by remained leaning against it instead of coming much closer where I prefer her.

Dressed in her version of corporate wear, which consists of black jeans that fit those legs I can still feel wrapped around me, so well ... it's as if her body grew them. Her '_I mean business_' attire was topped with a black tank top and a short black blazer and finished with what I know are her favorite pair of heels. No doubt she's trying to project a professional air. Currently, the only hint of us being more than employer and potential employee is the opal and diamond Wonder Woman necklace she hasn't, as far as I know, taken off since I'd put it on her during the birthday dinner I had arranged to celebrate her.

"You're probably wondering what this is all about," she said, when she had gathered enough courage to go through with her plan.

I gestured towards the chair in front of my desk. "Have a seat and then you can tell me all about it."

She did as I suggested and took another deep breath before starting her sale's pitch. "I'm here to officially interview for a full-time job here at Rangeman. I said adios to Vinnie and my job about an hour ago. It's time I broaden my horizons. I thought I could do that here."

"What happened?"

"After ten minutes of 'talking' with Joyce, Vinnie gave her the skip that would've ensured two months of my rent got paid. The weasel followed that up with taking a cut of my latest capture fee, saying he deserved it for giving me one of the two places where I could potentially apprehend that idiot. Needless to say, I got the money _I _earned back, since _I _was the one the skip tried to pull a gun on, and then I told my cousin where he could have Joyce shove the file on the chump change a-hole he was 'willing' to give me rather than the one I needed."

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms behind my head. "Are you sure working here is what you want? You have a fresh start now and you can do anything you want to."

"I thought about it during the drive from the bonds office to my apartment. I was swearing at Vinnie and telling myself that I'm done with bond enforcement forever. But by the time I parked in my lot, I realized that I can't do anything else. Not because I can't put my degree to good use or I'm afraid to try out something completely different, but because I honestly don't want to do anything else."

"I bet that knowledge surprised you."

"Yeah. At the thought of giving it all up, it hit me that I actually enjoy the challenge of tracking people down. And I love the feeling that I'm doing my part to make the streets safer for the people of Trenton. Rangeman specializes in both bond enforcement and security, so I'd be stepping up my career in a major way if I'm hired here. Although I sensed you were getting tired of my whining about being stuck in a cubby back when I was only doing background searches, you didn't seem to find any faults in the work I did for you. Plus, if you hire me, you'll always have a female handy for apprehensions that require arresting one, or if you need a bodyguard with women's restroom access. That puts two big checks in the 'pro' column."

"Are you done?" I asked, amused that she had put this much thought into why she would be an asset to my team.

This is one of the things I love most about my Babe. She didn't want me to hand her a job because we're linked romantically. She wants to know that I'll value the unique skill set that she alone can bring to my table. Tank has been my best friend long before boot camp, but he wouldn't be my second-in-command unless he met all the requirements I have for that position. I didn't hire Stephanie in the past just because I love and wanted her, I gave her a paycheck because she has what it takes to receive one from me and my organization.

"Depends," she finally answered. "Are you taking me and _this _seriously? Or are you mentally laughing at me? I have more to share from my list of attributes if you need more convincing. I specifically asked Tank if he could somehow pencil me into an entire hour of The Boss' time just in case you were going to be a hard sell."

"And you told him not to tell me about this ... _why_?"

She went still. "_Shit_. So Tank didn't just beat me in telling you that I called him, he also ratted me out about begging him not to tell you I did?"

"He's the only person who fully understands how important you are to me, Steph. If he senses something's up, he's going to tell me. The question is ... why didn't _you _call _me _instead of talking to _him_?"

"I was afraid you'd be waiting in my apartment for me, ready to fix my life for me now that I'm unemployed again. And while I love that you always want to rescue me, I needed you to see how serious I am about becoming solely a Rangewoman."

I nodded my approval. "Since you came clean, I'll reciprocate. Vinnie called me right after you slammed your way out of his office, accusing me of using unfair tactics in order to steal you away from him."

"I'm guessing he wasn't the one to clean up that conversation by using the words ... 'unfair tactics'."

"He learned fast that I didn't approve of or appreciate the obscenities he chose to spew. Bottom line is, I knew you had quit moments after you decided to."

Instead of meeting behind her head like mine had, she crossed her arms over her chest. A warning pose when it comes to Stephanie.

"So you knew from both Tank and Vinnie that I was coming here?"

"Yes."

"And you let me go through this entire spiel anyway?"

"Yes," I said again.

"Why? You could've put me out of my misery at the door."

"One, because I wanted you to see just how many attributes you _do _have as you were listing them for me. And two, I needed you to understand that while I will always try to spare you whatever pain or annoyances I can, I respect you and your desire to stand on your own two feet and make your own decisions based on what feels right to you. If you wanted to go through with a semi-formal job interview, I owed it to you to hear you out. Just remember that while you _can _stand alone, I'm always going to be close by if you need someone to lean on."

Her entire body relaxed in relief. "Thank you. I hope you know I feel the same about you ... not that you'd let someone else shoulder some of your stress. If you ever do need a break from it before _you break_, I'm here."

"I know."

"So ... does this mean I got myself a job?"

"You start Monday at eight o'clock."

"_AM _or _PM_?"

I grinned. "AM. If you're lucky ... you'll be all tucked into bed by eight _PM_."

"My bed or yours?"

"Your choice. Mine will be closer. And if you feel comfortable there, you can stay and then not have to worry about getting your rent paid if you also have a list of your daily concerns. The bond enforcement agent job is yours, but it's not going to be easy. All Rangemen ... and official new _Rangewoman_, have to endure weight-training and daily cardio workouts, and regular practice at the gun range. The workday doesn't start and end with a capture like at Vinnie's."

A second sigh emerged. "Yeah, I knew that was coming. I was trying to tell myself on the way over here that I'll get used to it eventually."

"If any other person said that, I'd agree. It's your stubbornness and perseverance that's going to get you through the training sessions. You'll likely never enjoy them, but seeing how your captures improve, and how you feel during and after them, will have you admitting the need to continue doing those parts of the job you hate."

"I hope so." She stood up, smoothed her hands down the length of her thighs, and then held out her hand for me to shake. "Thanks for giving me this chance to show you what I can do. I can honestly say it's been a pleasure doing business with you."

I took her hand and retained possession of it as I rounded my desk. I used that hold on her to tug her gently to me and lowered my head to rest against hers.

"Babe, the pleasure we're going to share here has only just begun."


End file.
